


Until tomorrow

by sparrow_z



Series: KDA Oneshots [2]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - K/DA (League of Legends), F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:14:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28252248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparrow_z/pseuds/sparrow_z
Summary: A self indulgent fluff piece for my brain to relax a bit before Christmas.I just needed it out of my system.
Relationships: Ahri/Kai'Sa (League of Legends)
Series: KDA Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2088444
Comments: 4
Kudos: 69





	Until tomorrow

Laying down on the bed with her right hand on her hip covered with, not one but two blankets. One of them seemed made out of fur, but upon further inspection, it was clearly faux-fur. It didn’t stop the thing from being the softest thing you’d ever touch.

She was scrolling mindlessly through her social media, responding here and there, her mind peaceful, warm and cozy in a small mountain of pillows. The river of her black untied hair was contrasting quite nicely with the beige of the faux-fur blanket.   
Her shoulders were a bit tense from earlier dance training. But nothing she hadn’t handled before. The blue streak in her hair looking like a river in the middle of a pine forest during winter. She sighed, softly.

From the door, the blonde haired fox-tailed girl looked at the woman in bed. Kai’sa hadn’t seen her, her back was to the door, and she liked looking at the city at night, feeling the distant lights were soothing her. Like a sea of moving stars close by.

“You look gorgeous like this.” simply declared Ahri, pointing out the obvious.

Kai’sa chuckled but didn’t turn around. She expected the gumiho to join her eventually. She always did. Ahri had taken the habit of coming to each of her bandmate’s bedside every evening, to wish them a good night. She tapped gently on her side, inviting Ahri to sit or lay down next to her. Ahri however, preferred looking from a distance for now. The curve of the dancer’s body was magnificent with that raven hair running along her shoulder plates. The gumiho found herself staring at the dancer, following the curve with her eyes, drawing the lines of the raven black hair on the bed with a look. 

Eventually she sat down and put a hand to Kai’sa’s shoulder. The dancer leaned back into the touch. Ahri’s hand was warm, while her shoulder was fresh. The contrast was delightful.

Turning her head around a bit, Kai’sa gave Ahri a gentle smile. She was exhausted from the dance training, even though it was routine now, but thankfully nothing was planned for the girls tomorrow. She could just sleep in for once.

“You feel a bit tense here.” the fox-eared girl pressed two fingers on Kai’sa’s shoulder, which made the dancer wince in pain more than she thought.

“I guess I am.” she chuckled a bit, turning around completely.

“Want a back rub?” asked Ahri, genuine.

Kai’sa rose an eyebrow surprised, but she nodded and flipped on her belly. Laying her hands down next to her hips. Ahri considered sitting on top of Kai’sa for ease of access, but preferred not to, fearing that maybe it would press on the wrong spot and make the ache worse. Kai’sa soon relaxed at the peaceful nature of the interaction.

  
She started rolling the palm of her hand softly right above the shoulder blade, kneading the muscle with force but in the most gentle fashion. Using the base of her wrist where the thumb muscle met, she pressed on the knot which led to Kai’sa letting out a loud sigh. It felt very nice. Something about the warm touch of Ahri made her feel right at home, she felt intensely loved by all the girls, but Ahri was the one she could always feel herself with. 

Something about how soft she could be, how her laugh always brought her a smile, how her eyes were like two small peaceful oceans whenever they locked with hers.

Ahri kept running her hand on Kai’sa’s shoulder after she was too tired to massage it.   
Both girls felt like the time was on hold. Kai’sa turned to face the gumiho.

Her purple gaze locking with the blue eyes of her bandmate. Everything about Ahri was soft, from her skin to her soul. Kai’sa felt it in her core. Even the void touch she had gotten from too long a time in the dark, was giving those satisfied buzzing shakes on her neck whenever the gumiho was around. As if to say ‘look, here she is!’ and Kai’sa slowly got used to it. She thought it was cute how a voidspawn could feel the way she felt.

The dancer cupped the face of the fox girl with a soft hand, moving away a rebellious strand of hair with her index. She brushed her thumb on the pale pink of Ahri’s cheek markings.

“You look gorgeous like this.” said Kai’sa copying what the one in front of her had said a few minutes earlier.

Everything went unsaid. Ahri leaned in the touch. Kai’sa putting her index and middle finger on the back of Ahri’s neck to pull her forward.

The dancer pressed warm lips on the kitsune’s forehead. And in a gentle motion, led her to a hug. The embrace was soft like embers of a fire previously roaring. Like surrounded in silk, Ahri squeezed Kai’sa tighter.   
The smell of their perfumes mixing was like a lullaby. Felicity filled them both. Nothing in the world mattered in this instant anymore. It was only them. In the softest of embraces.

* * *

There was a reason why Ahri always came to say good night to Kai’sa last.

There was a reason why Kai’sa felt at home like she did with Ahri.

Both staying unsaid. But shown. Like two trees joining roots, entwined in each other’s arms, Ahri her nose to Kai’sa’s collarbone, and Kai’sa’s cheek resting on Ahri’s head.

It isn’t always necessary to say words to feel their meaning.

And their love for one another, stayed unsaid this night.   
  
Until tomorrow.


End file.
